lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Lolita su Britannia
Lolita doesn't have many strengths applied to her aside from the ones she had before that'd made her the person she was before she was stripped of her powers and reduced to a teenage human girl. Since being transported to Earth and stuck at Tsukuba Academy, she mostly stays to herself, refusing to interact with any of the students there, feeling that she is much mature and smarter than any of them. If anything, she is trying to find ways to regain her original powers or gain some new ones to make all of them suffer along with the Sailor Senshi who robbed her of what she felt belonged to her. And she still has a bad habit of with holding secrets about something important that might help others to herself. She would rather see them in pain, rather than help them. Lolita hates the fact that she was reduced to looking like a child, had her powers stripped and feels people on Earth are beneath her. Rather than accept the fact that she has a second chance to start over with her life, she refuses to see it that way and wants her old life back and she will do anything she can to get it back. She also finds it annoying that a young Venusian boy named Kidario (Kid for short), has entered into her life trying to 'help her' in a sense. Lolita doesn't believe that she needs help as she's always been the way she is. She finds Kid incredibly annoying, especially when he openly admits his feelings to her, despite the fact that she doesn't feel the same way he does for she is still in love with Charles. She took her daughter Kaoru's death pretty hard as the child fought for the sake of her mother and it'd cost her, her life in the end. Kaoru's death is a sensitive subject that she refuses to talk about without wanting to burst into tears. Lolita believes that the Senshi of today are the cause of her daughter's death but doesn't know the truth about who really killed her. Another thing is she doesn't like it when someone tries to stand up to someone that is in power for she feels it is rude and disrespectful. But since she is no longer royalty or has any power, there is nothing she can do about the opinions of others. And she also hates being told when she's wrong about something. Appearance Before her change of appearance, Lolita originally was quite beautiful. At 5’7” with locks of long flowing blonde hair that originally used to be sure and she would wear it pinned up in a messy bun, but she grew it out, her bangs in the front straight but the rest of her hair put up in a large ponytail with a golden crown that she wears atop her head but close to her bangs, with a red beaded jewel hanging from the left side of the crown and light sea green blue eyes (sometimes green). She has a bright peach skin complexion, chiseled rounded face, arched blonde eyebrows as she is constantly scowling and appearing just downright angry, she wears blood red lipstick on her lips with her fingernails painted the same color shade. She mostly wears gowns, always black or something dark colored in a Lolita like fashion. Majority of the time, she wears a dark burgundy long sleeved 18th century slender gown that hides her feet and she wore burgundy high heeled shoes underneath. She considers this casual wear for her, when appearing before any of her subjects she wears a black skintight dress with a long V-neck design that stops above the belly button but opens up, covering her each breast. This is when she looks like all the time when at full power. When reduced to her powerless childlike state, she is 4’9” with curly long blonde hair that she has held up in pigtails on both sides, still has a bright peach skin complexion but has more of a rounded face, eyebrows lowered, large rounded sea green eyes (sometimes green) and wears a burgundy and white long sleeved Lolita like dress with white knee high stockings and black doll like shoes. She'd also sometimes wear a pink overcoat with a white, puffy skirt underneath. On her head is a pink bow and on her feet are red ballet-like slippers with white tights. She bares a striking resemblance to her daughter Kaoru when she was a child except Kaoru had much longer hair. Since Lolita is now completely powerless, she was reduced to that of a young fifteen year old girl. Now she is 5'3" with long straight blonde hair flowing behind the back of her knees that she wears in two pigtails with her bangs resting above her eyes and she has sea green eyes (sometimes green appears green in different shades of light). Her skin complexion is peach but much brighter and her bust side is still the same, sporting around B to C cups. She was sent to Earth with no clothes on, thus she for awhile walked around naked but that was until she'd met Kid who was able to buy her some clothes and a school uniform to wear to class (even though she skips her classes). Now, she mostly wears a black dress with black buckle sleeves around her arms and black buckles around her legs and as well as black boots on her feet. History Queen Lolita Catherine Su Rosario Alexander Britannia is the former ruler of the Venus Kingdom, capital of it being the Magellan Castle, and is also a former member on the Crystal Tokyo Council that was originally led by Queen Serenity but now Setsuna Meiou, Sailor Pluto and Princess of Pluto is the Head of the Council now. Let it be known that she is also the mother of Kaoru su Britannia, Tenth Princess of the Britannia Kingdom and one of many heirs in line for the throne of that kingdom. Lolita had always been a very jealous woman that envied everything that Serenity had and she wanted, a vast empire with many heirs and people that lived in the kingdom adoring her, much as they did Serenity. But because Lolita was nothing more than a cruel woman bent on power, the people of the entire kingdom of Venus, especially the people that dwelled within Magellan, didn't care too much for her because she was a member of a council that created unjust laws that hurt the citizens of the adjacent smaller castles than it did help them. Even so, that didn’t stop Lolita from being crowned as the Queen of Venus while also being presented with the power that came with the position. She was not only in charge of giving governing over her people, but she was considered to be the strongest Venusian being. So powerful that her powers had to be cut in half, only to be used fully whenever necessary, but of course, the woman had access to them at all times whenever she needed them. But as a price, should she battle against someone stronger than her, she would be rendered powerless for a certain amount of time and shrank to the size of a child during which she would have to rejuvenate her powers. This has happened twice in her many lifetimes, once years ago in the past and again in the present. Lolita has been looked down upon not only because of her ways of ruling, but because she had a child outside of her marriage with another man that she wasn’t betrothed to. The citizens found this to be the last straw and sought out another royal family to overthrown Lolita. A man named Earl Eamon Des Date and his wife Aphrodite Des Date, a couple which ruled over the capital of the Venus Kingdom, Magellan, in the Magellan Castle. They had a daughter, Princess Minako that would’ve been not only the heir but also eventually the new ruler of Venus, taking the throne. But this did not happen as Lolita put up quite a fight to keep them from trying to take what she felt rightfully belonged to her and no one else. It was this that, out of spite for them trying to take over Venus, she reduced them to be nothing more than simple citizens, relieving them of their positions of power they had of the Magellan Castle and took it as her own. As for the child she’d had by Serenity’s husband, she didn’t want anyone dare try to treat her in the same ghastly manner that they did her so she sent Kaoru to the Britannia homeland to live with her father and be raised with her many brothers and sisters. For she didn’t want Kaoru to have shame brought down upon her name just because she was her mother. Charles willingly took his daughter but she was mostly raised by servants and maids along with her other siblings. From that point on, the only way Lolita knew what was happening with her daughter is whenever she would receive a letter from Charles writing about Kaoru’s life and time in the Britannia Kingdom. The rest of her time was spent governing the Venus Kingdom, keeping others at bay from trying to overthrow her and handling her duties as a member of the Crystal Tokyo Council which she’d strove hard in hopes of one day taking it over whenever Queen Serenity stepped down. But that was pushing it so she was in charge of making sure the Sailor Senshi of the future, followed in the same paths as their past lives. Meaning, their futures were already predetermined and set in stone for them. Whomever they married, befriended, and/or did in the past, they were forced to repeat it through the lives of their present day selves. In other words, this was a law that ALL Sailor Senshi alike had to follow. By then, her relationship with Charles had already come to an end as well as him being exiled from the Moon Kingdom by Serenity when she found out that he was being unfaithful to her with other women. Lolita doesn’t know if the woman is aware that she was one of the many women that he’d been with but it was not as if she honestly cared. As for her own husband, he had died during a war in which involved many of the kingdoms being under attack and he bravely went out and fought to protect it. Charles had already begun to build his own kingdom without Serenity knowing about it but he was often away from it due to being married to her, and was prepared for any outside forces that tried to attack. So the Britannia Kingdom was spared during any war that broke out while other kingdoms suffered or were destroyed. Lolita was able to save the Venus Kingdom by using her full powers, having tapped into the ‘Chalice of Powers, similar to the Holy Grail in looks, but held the powers of Sailor Senshi that were to be awakened, as well as half of Lolita’s powers that were transferred into it. The Venus Kingdom was spared but many castles had to be rebuilt. Although the citizens were thankful that their home was spared, they still did not care too much for Lolita and her ways of ruling. Over the years, many have plotted to remove her from power, even Queen Serenity herself but it’d never worked. Lolita was always one step ahead of them and always had a threat or two to save her neck. She is out of all of the older rulers of the respective solar kingdoms, is the only one that is against all the things the current Sailor Senshi of today are for. Most of her mistakes were the cause of some of the Crystal Tokyo Laws that were formed by the Council and the main one was pushing predetermined pasts/futures onto them. This is mostly due to her dislike of Serenity and how no matter how bad things had gotten, the woman still remained loved and adored and so Lolita expresses her hatred for her by targeting her present day daughters their Senshi and non-Senshi friends and family. Things in the past happened differently for the three Moon Princesses but presently, because of them, the lives of the Sailor Senshi has become unbalanced. She has intervened in a lot of Senshi lives, as have the other members of the Crystal Tokyo Council, more so her than the others. Plot Lolita’s known for having a bit of a mean streak in her, mostly because nobody likes the idea of having being forced into an arranged lifestyle that she sets up. About a year and a half ago, she refused to let change to the laws of the Council be messed with and tired to do anything to make sure that things stayed as they were, having started with the Moon Princesses. She hid a lot of things from them, one being that she’d been having a young girl named Euphemia Ci Solaris, also known as Sailor Eclipse forced to constantly leave her life from Earth to train on the Venus Kingdom to learn her powers as well as train her to be come the new Queen of the Moon Kingdom. However, her plan originally for the girl was to keep her rendered weak so that her powers wouldn’t evolve to become stronger and throw the real Moon Princesses off so that neither one of them would want to claim the thrown, knowing that there was someone else out there that wanted it. Though she didn’t count on Kayla Tsukino wanting it but that was because in the past, as Princess Celene, she was cheated out of the title due to reasons only Serenity herself knows, as surprisingly Lolita had no involvement in that decision. With Euphemia having turned on her and sided with the other Senshi, viewing her as an evil woman, she used the fact that the girl had been approached by the man that calls himself ‘Zero’ to her advantage hoping that her putting her hands into helping over in the Britannia Kingdom to free the Haumeans would be her downfall. It was unfortunately, and Euphemia was killed at the hands of Zero himself. As to what happened to Euphemia's body after her death, that part is unknown. A year passed after her death which caused the war to become at a standstill with neither side winning but waiting for the other to make their move so that once again the fighting will start up. This allowed her daughter Kaoru to take the opportunity to come up with the plan to take control over the Moon Kingdom. Technically, anyone that is related by blood to the daughters of the Moon Kingdom to claim the throne and the child used that fact to perform a hostile takeover of the Moon Kingdom with Lolita at her side to guide and help her. It'd always been her dream to take what she felt she deserved by being the queen of not just the Venus Kingdom but of the Moon Kingdom as well. Or at least have partial ownership of it to so whatever she wished with it and to its citizens. But the hostile takeover attempt didn't last long. Both her and Kaoru were defeated. Kaoru, however, lost her life, which Lolita believed it to be at the hands of her enemies. As for herself, she'd used up all of her strength when fighting against the Sailor Senshi when they tried to take back the Moon Kingdom and remove Kaoru from power and instead of killing her, she was removed of all of her powers (instead of her usually gaining them back when weakened), given a new body to where she appears as a fourteen to fifteen year old girl and was transported to Earth. Although a few of the Senshi didn't approve of this idea, it was Setsuna who'd thought of it, believing that the woman should have a second chance at life. A second chance to be happy and not be so angry and hateful towards everything and everyone. And since this was done, this also caused her to be relieved of what royal titles that she had. Especially her title of being Queen of the Venus Kingdom. And now someone else can come in and claim the throne if they chose to. For the time being, Minako is working on taking the Kingdom and of course Lolita hates the idea that she is and is striving to claim new power to stop this and make everyone who she feels has done her wrong suffer. Though this proves to be hard as the young Earl Kidario Naito (Kid for short), left the Venus Kingdom and his family to find and devote himself to her. Powers & Abilities Originally, Lolita had all the powers as Sailor Venus, however, when she was defeated by the Sailor Senshi, she was permanently shrank down to that of a teenage girl, all of her powers taken away from her and placed within the Chalice of Powers which rendered her completely human. The most Lolita can do now is hand to hand combat fighting although she doesn't use it all that much. It is mostly a combination of punches and kicks that if when annoyed, she will attempt to beat the crap out of someone. Relationships Charles zi Britannia Lolita has had many relationships but none of them ever lasted long. She was married to her arranged husband Lyle whom she never loved but married because her parents were forcing her to do so. The man she really loved and wanted to be with was Charles zi Britannia, Queen Serenity's former husband. She'd loved him so much that she'd had a child for him but could not raise their child on her own kingdom so Charles took their daughter Kaoru to live with him and the rest of her siblings in the Britannia Kingdom where he ruled as Emperor. Kidario 'Kid' Naito Lolita was devastated to hear that Charles had been killed though this had happened sometime after she'd been reduced to that of a teenage human girl and was protected by young Earl Kidario Naito, Kid for short. She'd blamed the Sailor Senshi for the death of her daughter as well as taking her away from Charles and now currently feels she has no reason to live. Kid, who is without a doubt madly in love with her tries to show her all the time how much he cares for her and that the two of them could have a life together but she finds him to be greatly annoying as well as a child unworthy of her love. Yet she keeps him around so she won't be bored. Lolita Gallery Lolitasubritannia12.png|Lolita's original appearance Childlolita.jpg|Lolita as a weakend child who looks very much like her own daughet Kaoru Queenvenuslolita.jpg Trivia *Lolita is a non-canon Queen of Venus, for in the Sailor Moon universe, Minako Aino was Princess and future Queen of Venus. *Lolita is the only planetary ruler to be dethroned by force. *Lolita wishes to have her revenge against the Sailor Senshi because she blames them for the death of her daughter. *She displays some interest in Kidario but how much has yet to be seen. *Kid is the only one that Lolita allows to yell at her whereas anyone else she does not. *She has a begrudging dislike for Queen Serenity and her daughters, especially Usagi Tsukino. *It is unknown at this point if Lolita and Kid do become a couple, would they have children together. Also See *Charles zi Britannia *Kaoru su Britannia *Sailor Senshi *Kidario Naito *Euphemia Ci Britannia